Little Secret Mikan, Gakuen Alice Fanfiction
by Amabelle Castiglione Caelum
Summary: Mikan, sang artis dunia. pindah ke Jepang untuk beristirahat dari dunia selebritisnya. namun, saat di Jepang, dia menyamar menjadi Leanne Evans yang mengaku dirinya murid transfer dari Amerika. di Jepang, di bertemu dengan sahabatnya dan band no.1 Jepang!


Ini fic pertamaku, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak sekali kesalahan*sambil bungkuk-bungkuk*!

Little Secret Mikan, Gakuen Alice Fanfiction

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Ditengah gelapnya malam, disebuah lapangan berdiri beribu-ribu manusia menghadap panggung dengan sorakan-sorakan meriah. Mereka menyoraki artis yang mereka sukai. Mikan Yukihira, dia penyanyi rock dan pop, dia bisa memainkan beberapa jenis alat music. Yaitu, cello, keyboard, piano, gitar, bass, drum, dan biola. Dia juga bisa pandai menari hip-hop dan break dance<p>

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak perempuan cantik berambut coklat digerai muncul dari dasar panggung itu sambil membawa gitar listrik.

" Apa kabar semuanya! " teriak Mikan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Penonton menyorakinya dengan penuh semangat.

" Baiklah, daripada kita menunggu, lebih baik kita mulai saja! " teriak Mikan lagi. Penonton mulai histeris.

Mikan memberikan aba-aba agar pengiring memulai musicnya. Mikan pun perlahan menutup matanya dan menarik nafas. Mikan membuka matanya dan membuka kecil mulutnya.

You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home ( Miley Cyrus ost Hannah Montana )

You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday  
>Looks like one of those rough day<br>Time's up you late again so get out the door

Sometimes you feel like running  
>Find a whole new life and jump in<br>Let go, get up and hit the dance floor

But when the light go down it's the ending of the shows  
>And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go<br>Don't you know?

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
>You can change your mind, that just the way it goes<br>You can say goodbye and you can say hello  
>But you'll always find your way back home<p>

You can change your style and you can change your jeans  
>You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams<br>You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
>You'll always find your way back home<p>

You're best friend, your little hometown  
>Are waiting up wherever you go now<br>You know that you can always turn around

Cause this world is big and it's crazy  
>This girl is thinking that maybe<br>This life is what some people dream about

Cause when I'm feeling down and I'ma all alone  
>I'm always got a place where I can go<br>Cause I know

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
>You can change your mind, that just the way it goes<br>You can say goodbye and you can say hello  
>But you'll always find your way back home<p>

You can change your style and you can change your jeans  
>You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams<br>You can laugh and cry but everybody know  
>You'll always find your way back home<p>

Where they know exactly who you are  
>Where the real you is the superstar<br>You know it's never to far away

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
>You can change your mind, that just the way it goes<br>You can say goodbye and you can say hello  
>But you'll always find your way back<p>

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
>You can change your mind, that just the way it goes<br>You can say goodbye and you can say hello  
>But you'll always find your way back home<p>

You can change your style and you can change your jeans  
>You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams<br>You can laugh and cry but everybody know  
>You'll always find your way back home<br>You'll always find your way back home  
>You'll always find your way back home<br>You'll always find your way back home  
>You'll always, You'll always find the way<br>You'll always find the way back home

Setelah Mikan bernyanyi, semua orang semakin semangat. Dengan wajah tertunduk Mikan mengatakan.

" Maafkan aku semuanya, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Karena saya akan dipindahkan ke jepang. Tapi mungkin kita akan bertemu di acara-acara selanjutnya. " ujar Mikan sedih, tapi selanjutnya, dia mengeluarkan senyumnya. Semua penonton berteriak histeris tidak percaya bahwa Mikan akan meninggalkan mereka.

Mikan keluar meninggalkan panggung. Dengan wajah sedih dia meninggalkan penonton yang masih meneriakkan namanya agar dia tidak pergi.

" Kau telah melakukan acara yang terakhir di sini, Mikan. " ujar Serio, kakaknya.

" Iya, Nii-chan. " balas Mikan. Serio a.k.a persona hanya mendengus kecil dan tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Mikan dengan lembut.

" Baiklah, Mikan. Kita akan pergi ke Gakuen Alice sekarang. Youichi juga akan ikut bersama kita. Aku, akan menjadi guru olahraga disana. " sahut persona sambil menenangkan Mikan.

" Aku tahu, Onii-chan. "

" Baiklah kita harus mengepakkan barang-barang dan pergi ke Jepang. " kata persona sambil memasuki mobil limousine. Mikan hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam limousine juga

Skip time

Mikan telah mengepak barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Lalu, Mikan membantu Youichi menaikkan barangnya ke dalam mobil. Persona telah masuk dan duduk dengan tenang di dalam mobil.

Mikan, Youichi, dan persona. Pergi ke bandara untuk berangkat ke Jepang. Setelah mereka sampai di bandara, pesawat mereka telah tiba dan mereka berjalan menuju pesawat. Di sekeliling mereka, Mikan selalu diperhatikan oleh orang-orang. Para kaum lelaki menatap Mikan dengan tanda hati di matanya. Para kaum wanita hanya bisa berbisik-bisik dan berteriak histeris.

Akhirnya Mikan, Youichi, dan persona sampai di pesawatnya. Beberapa lama kemudian, pesawat mereka lepas landas dan menuju Jepang.

* * *

><p>Like or hate it?<p>

kalau suka review ya! dan mohon bantuanmu dari review! aku terlalu muda untuk menulis fic yang benar!

please review!


End file.
